Physical exam with her love
by biggiebig101
Summary: What would happen if you woke up, after dreaming of being with the one you love, coming to find out it wasn't a dream at all? See how it feels to be Naruto..My first fic! Rated M for eventual lemon/lemons..R&R!
1. Wonderful mornings

**Naruto's POV**

***Beep!...Beep!Beep!...Beep!Beep!Be-click!***

Naruto woke up slowly after smacking his alarm clock violently, hating the mornings, but he had had a wonderful dream last night. He just thrusts his face back into his pillow,

imagining as much of the dream that he could remember. He remembered Hinata and himself getting together during a

highschool field-trip and hitting it off in one of the secluded areas within the amusement park, which was quite amusing to him, he would say so at least..

So, after about twenty minutes of just laying there in his bed fantasizing, and being naked since he would sleep in the nude, he finally got up and walked ino the small kitchen to put some

water onto the stove for his morning ramen. Along with the rest of his usual morning routine, he went in to get a white snug beater on, putting on his black, short-sleeved, button-up T-shirt, leaving it unbuttoned to show the beater. After getting his clothes and shoes on he took the water off of the stove and made his "breakfast" which he usualy ate in a few seconds before heading out of the door.

Though his morning was as uneventful as usual, his walk to the school seemed to have changed, or been nicer for the fact that he had

several women staring at him with a bit of jealousy in their eyes, but he couldn't picture why..

It seemed that the reason that the reason he had been attracting all of the strange looks around town was because of what he thought was his "dream" the night before. Once he got to the school and talked to a few of the guys he usually sat with during the morning they explained why this had happened and they also explained that it was known through the whole of the student body, that Hinata and himself had hit it off. He thought to himself 'What? Yeah... Right... They're probably just messing with me, yankin' my chain...'. But it was all confirmed when Hinata herself walked into the classroom, smiling with a large amount of blush as she walked over to Naruto, planting a small kiss onto Naruto's lips, which made him blush a bit, since he was still confused. Even within the confusion of last night's "dream" and the guys talking to him about it, he just now understood that it was confirmed. His "dream" had actually been reality! Feeling this realization, he just went with the flow by grabbing her by the waist, pulling her close to him and he kissed her with a bit more pressure, lightly moving his face in circular motions

against her lips, catching her by surprise as she drops her book and binder to the floor.

Once the class saw this they started making cat calls and whooping noises, cheering them on to go farther but they just let go of eachother, both of them blushing emmensly He smiled with a small "Mornin' Hinata.." as she smiled back and sat down in her usual seat, which

is in front of him.

Almost the exact moment that everyone had sat down, the teacher, Kakashi-sensei, walked in through the door.

"Okay.. Today we are doing a physical exam. Pair up and get the supplies stated on the list that I am passing out." Kakashi

says as he starts to hand out a slip of paper to each person, each with different items on it.

"There will be three prizes that you can win. The goal of the exam is to test out your teamwork abilities,

and how you think on the spot..The prizes are unknown to you until the end. The better you do, the better the prize." He says, smiling

underneath his mask.

Once Kakashi finishes explaining everybody in the class starts to run around, trying to find a partner or just a friend. Naruto just looks

at Hinata, noticing that she's surrounded by about three guys and two girls asking her to work with them.

He starts to feel a little down but notices her walking towards him and she places her hand on his shoulder. "Need a

partner?" She says quietly, blushing a little bit and he just smiles that bright smile that she loves so much.

**Hinata's POV**

_back to her morning_

**"Boop! Boop!Boop! Boop!Boop!Bo-click!"**

Hinata woke up slowly, sitting up after having turned her alarm off, though she had been sitting awak for about an hour now. She

had been going over the memory of her confessing her love to Naruto, surprising him during the field-trip to an amusement park.

Just thinking of the memory made her blush. As she pushed the thought out of her head

she looked at the clock, wishing she would have been able to get more sleep, though she started to get dressed.

"Why do the nights go so fast.." She says to herself, pulling her jacket on over her net-like shirt, zipping it up

to just above her cleavage, with a small sigh.

"Oh... So tight.. I'm going to need a bigger jacket again.." She says lightly, pushing her hands against her chest, feeling the

pressure against the jacket and she heads to the school, walking with her cousin, Neji.

Once she arrives she heads into her first class of the day, knowing that Naruto is there and feeling her cheeks burn a little from just

thinking of him again. She walks in after taking a deep breath outside of the door, getting her composure

back, making the blush seethe away from her cheeks and she smiles at Naruto. She walks up to him and quietly

plants a small kiss on his lips, making him jump in surprise as se blushes again. "Morning Naruto.." She says lightly, starting

to turn around as she feels Naruto's hands wrap around her quickly, pulling her back against his body. Before she

realizes what's happening she feels Naruto kissing her again, only more roughly as she

stifles a small moan and presses her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly, intertwining her

fingers through his hair.

"Mornin' Hinata.." She hears, just noticing the kiss was finished and she blushes a deep red. She also noticed that

she had dropped her book and binder to the floor, having been surprised by Naruto. Once she retrieves

her stuff from the floor, she takes her seat in front of Naruto, noticing that Kakashi had just walked in.

"Okay.. Today we are doing a physical exam. Pair up and get the supplies stated on the list that I am passing out." Kakashi

says as he starts to hand out a slip of paper to each person, each with different items on it.

"There will be three prizes that you can win. The goal of the exam is to test out your teamwork abilities,

and how you think on the spot..The prizes are unknown to you until the end. The better you do, the better the prize." He says, smiling

underneath his mask.

She smiles as an few people surround her and ask her to be their partner, being used to this since she was a strategist.

She didn't like saying no but she had noticed that Naruto didn't have a partner. Smiling lightly, she explains

to the people that she has a partner in mind already so they just leave, not too happy but understanding.

She stands up quietly, walking over to Naruto's desk and sitting on the edge of it, placing her hand

onto his shoulder with a small smile. "Need a partner?" She says, as he smiles that

giant, bright white-toothed grin that she loves so much, making her blush lightly again.

* * *

So, this is my first story, along with my first "rant"...

Please review and tell me anything that I can do to make the grammar or anything else better.

Oh yeah, this story takes place in a "Naruto High school". Which involves their Shippuden clothing and looks.

If I get at least 3 reviews, I'll write the 2nd chapter.. Hopefully I'll have the chance to do so. xD

Also, sorry for how it looks, I dont have anything better than wordpad on my laptop..Which is what I

write my stories on.

Well.. Hope you enjoyed my fic!


	2. Cave of wonders pt1

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto put a few kunai into his bag, pulling the pencil out from behind his ear and checking that off of his list that Kakashi-

sensei had given him. He replaced the pencil back behind his ear as he walked up behind

Hinata, giving her a light but loving hug from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist fondly.

"I'm glad that you picked me as your partner.. I'm usually alone in these excercises, even though I can make

several clones of myself.." He says with a small smile on his face as he lets her go, looking at his list

sternly.

After looking over their lists and getting the items that they needed, they both walked out to the training grounds.

As Hinata and him approach Kakashi-sensei, they notice hes already surrounded by the rest of the class.

Once Kakashi sees them approaching, he turns around, hopping into the nearest tree so he can speak

with the whole class. "Okay then.. Now that you're all ready, the challenge today,make your way out into the forests and caves.

The main goal is to retrieve something that has been stolen..Mainly, to survive.. Now the only problem with that is,

there are some bandits that have been roaming around, and also

living around the area.. The first place prize goes to the person who can retrieve the stolen goods from them..

My main advice is, you are ninjas...Use that to your advantage, as well as the items that I had you get..This training excercise

starts once you leave the town.. So get going.. You have a time limit of two days.. Good luck, and god speed.."

Kakashi-sensei finishes, smiling at them from under his mask, disappearing into a puff of smoke, leaving the

students dumbfounded at the challenge that lies ahead.

"Alright! An actual exam that involves me beatin' the crap outta someone!" Naruto yells, smiling widely.

"Lets go Hinata.. We need to go find a good campsite before everyone else.." He says to Hinata, who is blushing a bit,

but follows him towards the town gate. "So.. Where're we gonna camp? A cave or a spot in the woods?" Naruto asks, waving

to the guards as they walk through the gate. "Hmm.. A spot in the woods sounds more romantic and comfortable but, the

cave sounds more protective.." She says quietly, wrapping her arm around his, intertwining her fingers with his.

"So a cave it is! Though I'll protect you also.." Naruto says, scratching his head a little, smiling that goofy grin of his.

Once they reach the mountainside, he looks around, spotting a cave about fifty yards or so up the mountainside.

"That one looks like a good vantage point.. High ground is usually better.." Naruto says, looking at Hinata. "Hinata?"

Naruto asks, waving his hand in front of her face, making her jump out of surprise. "What! Oh.. Sorry.. I was...Daydreaming.."

Hinata says, laughing as she leans up and gives him a light kiss on the cheek. "Well.. Lets go set up camp and we can go looking

for the bandits tomorrow.. Its gonna be dark soon anyways.."

Naruto and Hinata start their trek up the mountain side, still holding hands since they can just use chakra in their feet to climb it

without a problem. About five minutes later, both of them sweating and breathing heavily, they toss their bags down into a corner.

**Hinata's POV**

"Ah.. Finally.." Hinata says, sitting on the ground and leaning against her bag, breathing heavily from the climb.

"So, we need firewood.. I'll go find some while you set up the mats and such.. Ok Hinata?" Naruto asks, standing by the

cave entrance. "Ok.. You've got about thirty minutes.." She says jokingly, smiling at the one person that she loved

for all those years. Once she watches Naruto leave the cave, she takes the sleeping mats off of their bags. She walks over to the more open area of the small cave, kneeling down as she lays the mats down right next to eachother, making it to where they'll be sleeping side by side.

'There.. That should ensure a night of fun..' She thinks to herself slyly, thinking of what else she could do to make it more fun for the

two of them. After searching around she finds nothing of interest, so she just lays on Naruto's mat, face down with her nose buried into it.

'Oh my.. His smell is intoxicating..' She thinks, smelling his mat lovingly. "And what is it that you think you're doing? And with my

mat of all things?" Naruto says loudly, tossing the wood down into a small circle of rocks.

"Uhh.. Umm..." She stutters, trying to explain, blushing madly like a tomato. "I.. Was.. Smelling you mat.." She says slowly, turning

her face away from Naruto, thinking he was going to call her weird, or a pervert. All she can hear is Naruto chuckling, along with footsteps

as he walks over towards her. "Thats fine by me.. Just dont molest my mat any more than that.." Naruto says, laying down on her mat, since his is occupied. "Wait.. You.. Dont think I'm wierd? Or a pervert?" She asks lightly, looking at Naruto in utter disbelief.

"A pervert? After what we did at the amusement park? Yeah right.." Naruto says with a small laugh, leaning over and kissing her cheek

lightly.

"Well.. I'm glad thats how you think of me, just another ride at the amusement park.." She says, turning away from Naruto, concealing her smirk.

"Wait.. What?. No.. I wasn't.. No! Don't act like that.." Naruto says, a little scared that he had ruined it. She can't hold in anymore,

bursting out in laughter as he rolls her towards him. "You think I'd be mad over something so trivial? Remember.. It was me who came onto you.."

She says with a sliver of lust in her voice. "Naruto?" She asks lightly, looking into Naruto's eyes deeply. "Yes Hinata?" Naruto asks back, looking

back into her eyes as she rolls closer to him. "Would you just kiss me already? I'v been waiting for the past couple of minutes.." She says,

unable to hold her lust in any longer.

Naruto just laughs and pulls her towards him, pressing his lips against hers roughly, making her moan quietly. Once Naruto hears her

moan, he takes that as a signal that she wants more. Naruto rolls them over, making it so he is on top, making her gasp in surprise.

"This should be fun.." She hears Naruto say seductively into her ear, almost creaming in her panties just from hearing him

talk so dirty into her ear like that..

* * *

Okay! my second chapter! Thanks to all of the fans that reviewed, epecially Blackrose xD.. Can't wait to see what comes next? well..

you'll ust have to make sure that there are 5 reviews.. and as you can tell, the next chapter is gonna be the lemon

but with the lemon, there'll be some gory action as well.. Spoiler alert!

oh yea.. props to whoever tells me where I got the quote "Good luck.. And god speed" from! It's a scifi series..

so, R&R people! and notice i raised the review ammount, since i got 3 in like.. 2 hours of me posting the story.. :D

cant wait to see how i do.. well.. cya next time!

P.S... also, where'd i get the chapter name from? (Disney Movie)


	3. Cave of wonders pt2

**Naruto's POV**

"Hinata.." Naruto purred quietly, feeling her hands slowly roam over his built abs, scarred pecs, and eventually making their way

over his 'whiskers'. He could hear Hinata snicker seductively. "Seems you're having a 'hard' time my love.." She whispered into his ear, nibbling

on his earlobe lightly. He wondered what she meant, taking on a quizzical look. "What?" He says, having a blonde moment..

"I mean you're sporting a stiffy.." Hinata says with a small wink, sliding her hand down to graze against it, making him jump and blush in surprise.

"Why so surprised love? You were quite into it at the amusement park.." Hinata says, nipping at his earlobe again.

He groans quietly, letting Hinata have her way with him, feeling sweat start to form along his brow line. "Well yeah... You had confessed to me

after dragging me into that secluded area.. Plus.. You actually started groping me and such.." Naruto claims as Hinata shrugs and kisses him

lightly on the lips. "Hmm.. Good point love.." Hinata says, unzipping his jacket slowly, noticing that hes only wearing his usual black beater underneath. Once Hinata tosses his jacket into the corner of the cave, she rolls them over, making it so shes on top.

"Woah.. Wasn't expecting that.." Naruto says, a little surprised as he reaches up and removes her jacket, revealing her fish-net

shirt. He can see her pert and semi-stiff nipples through the netting, reaching up to grab her wonderfully delicious mounds. Hinata notices

him reaching for her breasts, but she smacks his hands quickly, denying permission. "Oww.. What was that for?" Naruto asks, rubbing the back of his hand lightly. "Its so that I can pleasure you first, not the other way around.." Hinata says seductively, winking at him.

"Ok?" He says, a little confused but the thought is removed from his mind as he feels Hinata kiss his neck, biting lightly. "Mmm.. Hinata.." He purrs

quietly, resting his hands on her waist as she makes her way down his chest. Hinata stops, smirking an unseen smirk as she

sticks her tongue out a bit, licking the skin around Naruto's left nipple ever so lightly, making him groan in pleasure, though this

is a new feeling for him. He grits his teeth lightly as Hinata bites his nipple unexpectedly, switching to his right nipple and giving it

the same treatment. "Hinata.." He moans quietly, feeling a lingering soreness in his nipples once Hinata finishes, looking into his eyes

deeply. "How was that love?" Hinata asks, still grinning seductively as she was before.

"It was... Different.." He says, cocking his head to the side and thinking, noticing her looking a little crestfallen he finishes. "Different but nice...

Pleasurably nice.." He says, winking as she smiles with a deep crimson blush. So, taking this as his cue, he slowly slides his hands up

her firm body. As hes about to reach her breasts, he feels the familiar stinging in the back of his hands, having been smacked again.

"Ahh comeon..." He says wearily, wishing to touch and caress Hinata so much that his hands are trembling.

"No... I'm still not finished.." Hinata says, looking him in the eyes seriously, slowly sliding her hands down his wonderfully sculpted body.

Hinata then proceeds to slowly, painfully, and teasingly take his pants off.. Oh, how he wished to get revenge, but he would soon enough.

Hinata then tosses his pants onto the growing pile of clothes, smirking at the bulge in his pants. "Oh, I'm going to love this.." Hinata

whispered into his ear lustfully, tossing his boxers away and grasping his member tightly, making him groan.

"Oh.. Your hands are wonderful.." He says lightly, moaning afterwards as he feels her start to pump his member slowly.

He slides his hands up and down her waist slowly, grabbing and squeezing lightly every once in a while out of pleasure.

Once he finally looks down at her, he notices her face net to his member, not knowing what Hinata is doing, he sits up quietly.

"Hinata? What are yo.." He says, getting cut off as Hinata slides his member into her mouth, making him moan again as she presses

farther down on him, taking more of him into her throat. After a few minutes of bobbing up and down, along with stroking the

ammount of his member that she couldn't fit into her mouth, she pulls away from him with a popping noise.

"Oh..My... Kami..." He says, breathing heavily and coming down from the immense pleasure that she had provided.

**Hinata's POV**

As she smirked deviously, she sits up, straddling Naruto's lap. "How was that love?" She says, kissing his lips lightly.

"It was wonderful..But you know what?" Naruto says, looking up at her as he places his hands on her hips.

"What?" She asks, raising a sweaty eyebrow. "I believe its my turn?" Naruto asks with a grin as he flips her over, onto her back

swiftly and propping himself abover her on his hands in a pushup position, making her gasp in surprise.

After a few moments of getting over the surprise, she tries to sit up, but gets pushed back down by Naruto's mouth roughly

pressed against hers. She moans into Naruto's mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck lightly, intertwining her fingers through his hair.

She moans louder as she feels him running his hands along her body, exploring every nook and cranny of it, teasing her as she had done to him.

She wimpers as Naruto breaks the kiss, looking her into her eyes deeply as his hands still explore slowly northward on her body.

She feels one of his hands leave her body, only to be replaced again, then the same feeling with his other hand. Though she feels this, she just keeps her eyes shut, still enjoying his exploring hands, gasping as she feels him rub her clit. "Oh.. Kami.. Right there Naruto.." She says between moans, feeling his other hand make its way around her left breast.

* * *

okay.. imma have to leave this as a cliffhanger.. im sorry for taking so long to update, iv had writers block.. had about a foot o' snow

that i had to take 2 days to shovel, another 6 inches today, and my girlfriend broke up with me the day after i posted

chapter 2.. so, january and feb officially suck ass.. lol

hope you like it so far, ill update the rest of Hinata's later on once i get the chance to write it..


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty then! I guess you guys/gals were wondering where I've been for the past 2~3 years? Well, I've been working and what little time that I've had to myself has been spent either playing my Xbox 360 and hanging with friends. So, I'll be starting to finish the story that I had started!

Hope that you'll forgive the overly long absence, but I'll make up for it :D


	5. Cave of Wonders pt3

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto slides his tongue over the small nub he had been working on for the last few minutes. He then has an idea! Naruto gently sucks Hinata's clit into his mouth, squeezing it between his lips while still flicking his tongue across it.

"Oh! Oh Kami, Naruto! I'm not going to be able to stay quiet if you continue like that!" Hinata moans loudly, clenching her fist in his hair, pushing him against her sensitive area, all the while she is fondling her breast with her free hand, pinching and pulling her nipple.

**-It seems that I'll have to inform Ero-sennin of the new technique I've come across!- ** Naruto thinks, smirking to himself. He then slides his right hand down her body, starting from her chin. He runs his fingers over her skin ever so lightly, making her moan at his touch. He pauses a bit along the way to slide his finger around her nipple, making her arch her back, trying to make him put more pressure onto her nipple. He just smirks again and pinches her nipple, then continues on his way down her body. He circles her belly button for a few seconds before making his way down to her moist entrance.

After circling her entrance, still teasing her, he slowly slides his index finger into her entrance, making her moan his name even louder. He then pulls his finger out, and spreads her lips apart. He leans down and slides his tongue into her entrance as far as her can, humming as he does so, making his tongue vibrate. He smirks again, having heard Hinata start to moan even louder. After a while of basically making love to her with his tongue, he returns to licking her clit while he slides his finger back into her moist center again.

**Hinata's POV**

Hinata opens her mouth, having felt something warm and wet touch her lips. It turns out its one of Naruto's fingers. She doesn't know why he would put on of his fingers into her mouth until she tastes herself on his finger. She sucks on his finger seductively, sliding her tongue along the length of it, wrapping her tongue around it, and even bobbing her head up and down as if she were sucking his cock. After a few seconds of letting her do this, Naruto removes his finger from her mouth, leaving her breathless and even more turned on than she had been to start with. She had never enjoyed her own taste that much. She had licked her own juices off of her fingers after she had masterbated a few times, but the taste just never really appealed to her. It seems that with the right motivation, anything could taste this… well… orgasmic! It also didn't help that this fueled her sexual needs even more, so she tried to sit up and say something to Naruto, but was interrupted by Naruto shoving her back down into a laying position via thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She had been caught by surprise, again, but she just chose to go with the flow of things and wrapped her arms around his neck, thrusting her tongue against his in a "battle of the tongues" to see who could gain dominance within the makeout about ten ta' twenty minutes of the makeout session, Naruto pulls away from her, with both of them breathing heavily.

"So…" Naruto says, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "It seems like you enjoyed that little "throw-down"?" he asks with a smirk.

"Nah…" She says back sarcastically. "I didn't really like it all that much… I had only been squirming around, moaning your name, biting my lip to stop from screaming, shoving your face harder into my crotch, asking for more, and even came from your enthusiastic foreplay about… four times? But ya' know… There was just no way for me to enjoy that.." She says while taking a tally of things using her fingers, smirking and kissing him afterwards. After saying all of this, she tenderly rolls onto her side, facing him, and snuggles into his chest while laying her legs over his, cuddling into his muscular chest.

He just chuckles and kisses her on her forehead lightly, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Sweet dreams, love." He says quietly, but unfortunately, his whisper falls upon the ears of someone who is already fast asleep within his warm embrace.

Well! Sorry that it took me too long to write this chapter.. I had been far too busy with work and other trivial matters.. I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter almost as much as I enjoyed writing it! Its been so long since I last wrote something that I had forgotten what it felt like to not be able to sleep because my hand would stop floating across my notebook at 50 mph ."

So! Hope this sorta makes up for the long absence, I'll be writing the next chapter in the near future, and I'll also be writing a few oneshots of probably a different couple, or even a completely different anime/book/game :D

C'ya!


End file.
